


Vanilla Ice Cream

by Apocraphex



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Remy likes ice cream.Originally posted on Peja in 2004-07-22Posted here for archiving purposes.





	Vanilla Ice Cream

Remy had always liked vanilla ice cream cones.  
He liked to lick softly at the cream, then licking on the delicious cone to catch the drops of white cream before they'd fall on his hands,  
to put the entire top of the ice cream cone in his mouth and just suck and enjoy,  
to lick around the edges of the cone, letting his tongue softly caress the cream into his mouth.

The one thing he didn't like about ice creams however, were that they were not doing the erotic sounds that were currently emerging from Logan.  
Remy snickered to himself as he used his sensual tongue to capture the white liquid that were dripping down Logan's hard shaft.


End file.
